


Pretty, witty and gay?

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tale of misunderstandings and mishaps, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lingerie, Rey thinks her best friend Ben is gay, Smut, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: Rey's best friend Ben is the perfect guy for her - if only he weren't gay. But that makes him the perfect companion to take lingerie shopping, right? It's just strange how uncomfortable he seems.A tale of misunderstandings....
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 570
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo, Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	Pretty, witty and gay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/gifts).



> A very early Christmas gift for Semperfidani - whose prompt this was! Happy Holidays and enjoy my friend!
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful MyJediLife for the beta. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Rey tries her best to keep control of her temper.

“Ben, you don’t understand! It’s my one grown up and capable of employment outfit - and now it’s trashed. What am I going to wear to my interview tomorrow?”

“Look Rey. There is no need to get hysterical.”

“I don’t get hysterical.”

There’s a deep sigh from Ben’s end of the phone. 

“Soak the stain in vinegar.”

“Vinegar? I’ll smell like a chippie!”

“What?”

“A fish and chip shop, Ben. That’s hardly the sophisticated impression I was hoping to portray.”

She stands over the sink with the phone jammed between her ear and shoulder as she scrubs desperately at her suit jacket. There’s bright red ketchup splattered across the front.

“Argh!” She screams, throwing the jacket and her sponge into the sink. “It’s spreading - the stain is getting bigger - how is that even possible?”

“Rey, I told you not to scrub it.”

“I really need this job.” She bites down hard on her bottom lip as it starts to tremble. “I’m going to struggle to pay rent if I don’t get it. Shit! I should never have quit my job at Plutt’s.”

“No, Rey. You know that was the right thing to do. The man is a sleeze, and was ripping you off.”

Rey knows he is right, but at this very moment with no money and her rent due very soon, she wishes she hadn’t lost her cool that day and quit in a rage. She wishes she’d found a new job to go to first.

“Ben.” A sob escapes her throat. 

“I’m at work, Rey.”

“I know,” she sniffles. She knows it’s unfair to disturb him like this with her trivial problems when he’s busy - but sometimes she just really needs someone to talk to.

“I’ll come round as soon as work finishes.”

He doesn’t. He turns up much earlier with a bunch of flowers and donuts.

It seems Ben has become the person she calls on for help. He’s calm in a crisis, kind and clever. Plus, he’s the only one she has now. Her two best friends from college, Rose and Finn, have other commitments these days. Rose moved South for work that seems to involve insanely long hours, and Finn has a complicated and intense relationship with his partner, Poe. 

But Ben is always there. He is actually Poe’s friend really, but they got thrown together a lot when Finn and Poe first got together - and now he is her friend. Her best friend. 

If only he were straight - he’d actually be the perfect guy for her.

Rey snatches the donuts from Ben and slouches back to the sofa, where she’s been curled up under a cover watching crappy TV.

Ben’s eyes travel over her T-shirt and shorts, down her long legs to the fluffy socks on her feet.

“Are you getting dressed today?” He heads for her cupboards and pulls out a vase, fills it up with water and arranges the flowers neatly.

“How do you do that? They always look shit when I try and make flowers look pretty.” She rips open the donut bag and picks one out. Tearing the donut in half, she licks out the runny red jam in the middle. Some of it smears across her fingers, and she pops each one into her mouth in turn, sucking off the jelly. Then she devours the rest of the doughy remains.

Ben watches, swallowing hard and rubbing his hand up and down the back of his neck.

“Don’t say it, Ben?”

“Say what?”

“Anything about the way I eat.”

“You know my views on your diet and your table manners.”

“You brought these highly unhealthy pieces of heaven.” Her tongues swipes over her lips, licking away the sugar.

His eyes follow the movement.

“It sounded like you needed a pick me up.”

“You are an enabler, Ben Solo.”

“And you are encourage-able.”

He plants the flowers down on her coffee table and lifts up her feet, coming to sit beside her on the sofa. Before she can stop him, he snatches up the remote control and switches off the telly.

She swings her legs back up onto the sofa and into his lap, wiggling her toes inside her fluffy socks. Ben stares down at them in horror.

“Jeez Ben! Are my feet that repulsive?” As lovely as Ben is, he can be rather uptight and pedantic at times. Rey finds it amusing. 

“Pretty smelly, yes.” She lifts a foot and slams it down hard on his thigh.

“Ow! Shit Rey. You trying to give me a dead leg?!”

“Don’t be so rude then, especially when I’m feeling so crappy.”

“I thought you’d be preparing for your interview.”

“What’s the point? I can’t go now.”

“But it’s the job you’re perfect for.”

“Yes, I know. But I can’t turn up with a massive stain down my front.”

“Can’t you borrow something to wear from someone?”

“Who?”

There’s silence while he examines her face . His hands have come to rest on top of her feet.

“I’ll buy you a new outfit.”

“Ben- no. It might be ages before I could pay you back.”

“I’ll gift it to you. An early birthday present.”

“It’s not my birthday for another seven months. Work clothes are expensive, Ben. It’s too much.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He picks at a bit of fluff on her sock. “That’s what friends do.” He places a strange emphasis on the word friend.

Rey reaches over and wraps him in a tight embrace. Ben’s not much of a hugger, and his arms remain limp by his sides - and Rey notes the way his body tenses a little. But she ignores this and plants a big kiss on his cheek.

“You are the best friend a girl could have, Ben.”

He smiles weakly. “Yep.” 

She leaps from the sofa and claps her hands. “Shopping trip, Ben. How have we never been shopping together before?”

“You want me to come with you?” He looks a little bewildered.

“Of course. You have excellent taste in clothes. I need your opinion.” She grins wildly. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I’ll go get dressed.” She turns and skips away towards her bedroom. As she reaches the door, she blows him a kiss which he reaches out and catches in his hand.

“Love you, Ben.”

“Love you too.” He mumbles.

....

“Ask me another interview question?” Rey says, as she rifles through a rack of suits. 

Ben stands leaning against a shelf; both their coats and Rey’s bag slung over his folded arms. He takes a hurried look at his watch.

“Sure, Rey. But how much longer do you think you’ll be?”

Her face drops. “Oh, have you got somewhere else you need to be?” His eyes fix on the sadness in hers.

He shakes his head quickly. “No, no. I’m just getting hungry.”

“I’ll cook you dinner after if you want.” Her eyes brightened again. “I’d offer to buy you dinner, but you know,” she shrugs, “I’m broke.”

“I’ll buy us dinner.”

“Ben.” She laughs. “Oh look - this one.” She pulls out a fitted knee length dress with a matching jacket. She walks towards him and holds it up. “Does it say ‘sophisticated’ to you?”

He shifts on his feet. “It looks like it might be a little tight.”

She peers at the label. “No it’s definitely my size. Come on, let’s go try it on.” She pulls him towards the changing room. But half way there she halts. Her face melts.

“Oh my goodness, Ben! Look at that lingerie - it’s beautiful.”

Rey didn’t have much as a child and has struggled to make ends meet all her short life - scrimping , saving, scavenging around in bargain basements and second hand stores. She knows she shouldn’t care about stuff, but still, every now and then, something special like this will catch her eye and she wishes life was a little easier. 

She trails her fingers over the intricate lace design covering the breast of a pale mannequin. Her fingers dive between the mannequin’s cleavage following the see through material, then traces over the cup of the other breast. “It’s so pretty.” 

When she looks up at Ben, his face has turned a deep shade of red and he’s standing very still. She tilts her head in puzzlement at him. “You ok?”

“Yep.” He squeaks and shifts his arms so the coats hang directly in front of him.

“I have to try this on.” 

“You can’t afford it.” Ben frowns at her.

“I know, I know. But just to try it on. I’ll never be able to afford something like this. Unless I find myself a Sugar Daddy.” She giggles. Ben’s scowl deepens. “Help me find my size.”

“I’m not rifling through ladies’ underwear.”

“I know it’s not your thing -“

“My thing? No, I’m not a pervert.”

“All men are perverts. Help me please - I need a 32B.”

He hesitates, then moves very slowly towards the shelves of neatly folded bras and matching panties. Very small, very see through panties. He gulps and his left hand extends shakily towards the piles of silky, lacy material.

“Ahh... found one.”

Ben snatches his hand away immediately.

Rey dangles the bra in front of her chest. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Panic washes over his face.

“You are so squeamish about women’s bits, Ben.”

Ben screws up his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. “I really am not.”

She gives his butt a playful little pat as she trots past him, and he nearly leaps out of his skin.

“You are particularly uptight today. It should be me who is tense- I’m the one with the interview tomorrow.”

Ben stares at her with his mouth ajar. She grabs his hand. “Come on.”

At the changing room entrance, Rey shows the assistant her items. The lady has one ear bud hidden under her hair and chews gum furiously. She hands Rey a tag and runs an appreciable glance up Ben’s tall and muscular frame. He blushes a little and averts his eyes, combing his fingers through his shoulder- length black hair.

“Come on.” Rey says, tugging on Ben’s sleeve.

“I’m not going in there - it’s the female changing room.” He turns to the assistant for confirmation, but she just shrugs. 

Rey scoffs. “I’ve done it loads of times with Finn and Poe.”

“That’s different!” Ben tries to protest, but Rey’s got a tight hold of his sleeve and bundles him into a changing room. The store is quite classy, so there’s a chair as well as two large full length mirrors and a button to adjust the lighting.

“Take a seat.”

Ben hovers. “I really don’t think this is appropriate, Rey.”

But she kicks off her boots and starts to unbutton her flies.

“I need a second opinion.” She hops round to face him, as she wriggles her jeans down over her hips, down her thighs to her knees. “Hmmm.” She plops herself down on the chair and lifts up her feet. “Could you?” 

His eyes flick fleetingly to her crotch before he shuffles on his feet. “Ben!” she snaps, her hands already at the hem of her T-shirt, lifting it over her head. She feels a firm tug at her feet and the jeans are stripped away.

“Oh fuck.” Ben mutters, turning to face the curtain.

“Have you ever seen a woman in their undies before?” 

“Have I ...” 

“You don’t have many female friends like me.”

“No, I don’t have _any_ female friends like you.”

“I wish I had more girlfriends.” She flicks open the clasp of her bra and lets it fall to the floor. “I mean, it’s great having guy friends like you and Finn, but sometimes it would be nice to have a girl to talk to who understands about men and, you know, straight sex.”

“Guhxthbi.” Ben mumbles into the curtain. “Are you done yet,Rey?”

Rey straightens up in front of the mirror and pushes out her chest. She puffs up her loose chestnut hair, pouts her lips and brushes her hands over her perky breasts. “What do you think, Ben?” She asks.

He turns to look and almost topples over. “Fucking hell, Rey.” He spins straight back round.

Rey continues to admire her chest in the mirror. “Do you think guys like them?”

“I ....”

“I always worry they are a little on the small side.” She waits for his response. “Ben?”

“They’re fine.”

“Fine?!”

“More than fine.”

“In what way?”

“Shit Rey!” Rey flits her head to look at him. Is he sweating? That’s funny - it’s quite cool in here with the air con.

“My previous boyfriends weren’t really very attentive. I look around at some of the other girls and I think I just can’t compete.”

“You’re gorgeous, buttercup,” Ben says.

“Thanks Ben.” He may be gay, but she’ll take what compliments she can. Although the odd guy has shown interest, they are hardly beating down her door right now. Finn says it’s because she’s too intimidating. She needs to find herself someone mature and commanding. Someone who can handle her. ”I hope so, because I was sort of serious about that sugar daddy thing.”

“What?!” He snaps around, recoils when he sees she’s still topless, and snaps back.

“I did some googling this afternoon when I thought the interview was a lost cause. I think it could be a way for me to survive financially.”

“Rey. No.”

“You know, you could be a sugar daddy, Ben. Get yourself your own little thing. You’ve got the right sort of domineering personality, and you earn enough money.”

“Why the hell would I-“

“You seem quite particular in your tastes. I mean, you haven't been with anyone the whole time we’ve been friends. This way you’d get complete control and choice.”

“Can we change the subject, please?”

Rey chuckles as she slips on the expensive bra. It’s see through except for embroidered lacy patterns that emphasise her shape and hide her nipples. “I don't think you have a hope of finding anyone, Ben. You are too fussy.” She teases. 

“I know what I want. What I like.”

“God - if I did have a sugar daddy, maybe he would buy me things like this. Ben, look at how beautiful it is?”

Ben risks a peek over his shoulder, his eyes bunched up.

“Lovely,” he squeaks, then closes his eyes.

Rey twists towards him and gently turns him around to face her.

“Look at this embroidery.” She points to the swirls above her nipples and traces the pattern. Ben ventures another look, and his eyes widen and his mouth falls open as Rey cups her breasts with both her hands. “Hmmmm - I’m making myself horny,” she mutters, and Ben’s bewildered eyes spring to her slightly flushed face. “Mmmm, I think I’ll be imagining some tall dark stranger peeling this off me when I’m in bed tonight.” She bites her lip and her eyes wander over Ben’s chest. Ben continues to stare at her.

Then, Rey collects herself and shakes her head. “Anyway, I’d better try on this interview outfit.” She turns away from Ben. “Would you mind just unhooking this for me? It’s a bit of a tricky clasp.”

“Rey!” His voice sounds strained.

“Look, I know you find this stuff icky, but if you undo me, we can get out of here a lot quicker.” Ben’s hands reach up quickly, and in one deft action, release the catch. “Thanks Ben. You are way more uptight about girlie bits than Poe and Finn. It’s weird.”

“What?”

“Where did I put my bra? Oh there. Pass the dress, Ben.” 

He passes it over, a hand shielding his eyes.

“Would you just sit! You’re making me nervous.” She pulls the dress over her head and shimmies it down her body. Ben perches on the edge of the seat as if ready to bolt. “What underwear do you like on a partner anyway?” She asks. “I like tight boxers. I’m not a fan of pants - I mean briefs- or those baggy boxer things.”

“Erm right.” She stares at him, obviously expecting more. “I wear tight boxers.”

“Yes, exactly.” She twirls this way and that in front of the mirror. “Does it say - hire me?”

His eyes skim slowly down the curves of her body and he nods.

“Ooo I’d better try the jacket too.” He holds it out for her and she slips her arms inside before he lifts it onto her shoulders.

“It looks good, Rey. Very professional.”

“Oh god, I want this job, Ben.” It’s not just the money. She knows she’d be good at it - campaigning and lobbying on behalf of disadvantaged children.

He squeezes her shoulder.

“Right, let’s go then.” She takes off the jacket.

“Can I please wait outside?” Ben pleads.

“Yep, sure.”

....

_Four days later_

It’s been a long week of early starts and long nights. All Ben wants to do is have a well earned wank, followed by a long, hot shower and then head to bed. He knows it’s a pathetic excuse for a Friday night, and that most 30 year old men will be out partying or shagging their girlfriends - but he’s so exhausted, he doesn’t even have the energy to feel miserable about it.

He’s just got comfortable on his bed and the porn has finished downloading onto his laptop, when his phone buzzes. He ignores it and hits the play button.

His phone stops and immediately starts ringing again. He fumbles around to switch it off, but glimpses the screen.

It’s Rey.

He sighs and his thumb hovers over the decline call button.

But he knows he’ll never do that. Fool that he is, he can’t resist the urge to talk to her.

He pauses the porn and accepts the call. He really has no idea why he keeps doing this to himself.

“Ben.” She’s clearly relieved he’s answered, and the anxiety in her voice has him sitting up straighter.

He knows it isn’t healthy to enjoy the feeling that she needs him. But he does, even if it isn’t quite in the way he’d like to be needed. 

“What’s wrong, Rey?” He can hear distant traffic and the click of her shoes on the sidewalk. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know, Ben.”

“You don’t know.”

“I’m lost. Why are American streets so confusing?”

“The grid system makes it very easy to navigate.”

“But all the streets look the same.”

Ben squeezes the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closes his eyes. “Can’t you hail a cab?”

“I can’t see any, and anyway I have no money.” He hears her stumble a bit as she walks. “Will you just stay on the phone with me until I find my way home?”

“Are you drunk?”

“You know what, Mr. Solo, I think I am.”

“What exactly have you been up to? Where’s Finn?”

“Oh, I wasn’t with Finn. I was on a date.”

“Right.” His stomach flips and he feels a little sick. “And your date just abandoned you in the middle of nowhere.”

“He offered to take me home. But he gave me the creeps. I just wanted to get the hell away.”

Despite his best efforts, Ben knows his voice sounds angry when he speaks again. “Did this guy try anything?”

“No. Maybe a bit touchy feely. But I quickly put a stop to that.”

Ben growls down the phone. “Is he still about?”

“I doubt it. I gave him hell.”

“I’m coming to get you.”

Rey giggles. “But I don’t know where I am!” 

Ben switches out of the call and opens a different app on his phone. “Is there a diner or a shop anywhere nearby?”

“Yes! A seven eleven.”

“Go wait inside. I pinged your phone. I can see where you are.”

“The pavement is swaying a bit, Ben. Do you think it’s an earthquake?” Ben massages his temple and wonders why he can never say no to this girl. Except he knows, he knows exactly why. “I’m in the shop now. It’s sooooo pretty.”

Fifteen minutes later, Ben strolls anxiously into the store, his hair ruffled and his jumper inside out.

Rey dashes towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and instantly losing her balance so that Ben is forced to hold her steady. He tries not to think about how good she feels pressed up against him. How much he has fantasised her wrapping her arms around his neck and placing his hands on her hips. He can’t think like that, it’s too painful. 

He’s still not entirely sure how he has ended up so firmly planted in the friend zone by Rey. He thinks back to the night when she’d first crashed into his sedate life, upending it like a whirlwind. Buzzing and full of energy, chaotic and frenetic, quick witted and quick tempered. She’d talked and laughed none stop, challenged Poe to an arm wrestle and won, and dazzled him with her fiery eyes and bright smile. He should have made a move then, when the electricity between them had sparked so intensely, he’d felt entirely burnt alive by the end of the night. 

But the signals from Rey have always felt just that little bit off. Clearly, she doesn’t see him as anything more than a big brother. Trying to change that and risk losing her from his life isn’t even worth a consideration.

“Ben! My knight in shining armour!”

“Shit Rey - how much did you drink?”

“Not sure. I lost count. My date kept filling up my glass.”

Ben’s eyes darken. “I wish you wouldn’t date these creeps.”

“A girl’s got needs, Ben.” He shakes his head. “I need to find a nice man like you.”

His eyes widen. “What?” Some of the stuff she says confuses the hell out of him. He can’t tell if it’s her English eccentricity, or simply girl talk.

“Don’t get nervous, Ben.” She says nudging him rather hard in the ribs. “I’m not going to try and turn you.”

Ben’s brow creases in bewilderment, and he decides it's time to get her home. He wraps his arm around Rey’s waist and leads her out of the shop and into the Uber he has waiting.

In the car, Rey shuffles up close to Ben, rests her head against him and promptly falls asleep. A little drool dribbles from her lips and starts to pool on his shoulder, but he hasn’t the heart to move her. Even in her drunken state, with her eye makeup smeared and her mouth hanging open, she looks pretty adorable and her hair has tumbled on to him, brushing against his neck and smelling delicious.

He has to practically sit on his hands, to stop himself from gathering her up into his lap.

A little while later, he softly strokes her cheek to rouse her and then helps her out of the car and to her front door.

“Here you are, buttercup. Make sure you drink plenty of water before bed. I’ll call you in the morning.”

She looks up at him with those big doe like, and rather squiffy, eyes. “Aren’t you coming in?”

He runs his hand through his hair. “I need to go home.” He does. Being with her is a constant mixture of tortuous bliss and blissful torture.

“We could snuggle up in my bed, Ben, and watch a film. I’ve got ice cream.”

“I’m not sure getting into bed with you is wise-“

“Me and Finn used to do it all the time.”

“- in this state.”

“Huh! It’s hardly like you’re going to take advantage of me.”

Ben’s eyes flash dark and sweep down her body before he stops himself. She shivers, then turns to walk into her apartment and trips. This time Ben fails to catch her in time and she ends up in a heap on the floor.

In a flash, Ben is crouched down by her side. He brushes the hair from her face.

“You ok, Rey?”

“No, I banged my knee.” She starts to sob, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ben sighs in defeat. It’s like she knows just where his Achilles heel is.

“Come on. I’ll put you to bed. But I’m not staying, Rey. That’s just... it’s just...”

“Thank you, Ben.” She sniffles and he scoops her up and carries her to the bedroom. He places her gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll go get you water. You put your pjs on.”

“Yes,” she says, but when he returns, he finds her curled up on her side asleep.

He should go, but first he shuffles the blanket down and then over her, which momentarily wakes her.

“Hmmm Ben. Come and snuggle up. I miss having a man to snuggle up to, don’t you?”

“I’m tired, Rey. I need to get home, to bed.” 

“Please don’t go, Ben.”

He is a monster, he knows it. A gentleman would leave now. A sensible person wouldn’t do this to themselves. Instead, he lies down next to her on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. She rolls over and burrows into his side.

Just for a bit, he tells himself before tiredness swallows him whole.

He wakes suddenly. Rey now lies on her other side and Ben finds himself spooning her with his arm curled over her, pressed against her chest. The position of her body emphasises her curves and in the half light he can’t help admiring the dip of her waist, the curl of her hip and the swell of her arse. The back of his hand brushes against her hardened nipples and it’s not the only thing that’s hard.

Rey’s digital radio displays the time in neon numbers: 4am.

Fuck! He bites hard on his knuckles, fighting the image that floats into his mind, the image of burying himself between her cheeks.

Carefully, he rolls away and tiptoes out of the room. Then he gets the hell out of Rey’s apartment, now more than ever in need of that delayed wank.

....

_One week later_

“Well congratulations again, sunshine,” Finn says, clinking his glass of bubbly against Rey’s and then Poe’s.

“It’s thanks to Ben. He bought me my interview outfit,” Rey explains.

“Where is that guy, anyway?” Poe asks “I thought he was coming to celebrate your new job with us.”

“I guess he got held up. You know he was so funny shopping - not nearly as helpful as you two.”

“You took Ben shopping?” Poe looks more than surprised.

“Well, yeah, I needed a second opinion.” She smiles to herself. “He really can’t stand lady bits, can he? You should’ve seen how he was squirming in the changing room.”

Poe and Finn stare at Rey with astonishment written all over their faces, then turn to each other.

“Holy fuck,” Poe mutters.

“You took him into the changing room with you, sunshine?”

“That is really testing the man’s limits.”

Rey screws up her brow. “Huh?”

“Please don’t say you got undressed in front of him?” 

“Of course I did. I was trying on underwear.”

Poe chokes on his drink, and a rumble of deep laughter bursts forth from Finn.

“You gave Ben Solo a strip tease.”

“No. I mean sort of.” Rey examines their faces. “I’ve stripped in front of you two loads of times.

“Yes, but we’re gay, Rey.”

“And so is Ben.”

This time both Poe and Finn erupt in laughter.

“Hi everyone,” says a deep voice, and all three jump in surprise before turning to see Ben has arrived. “Sorry I’m late.” He leans towards the bar. “I’d better get a beer. Anybody else want one?”

“We have bubbles,” Finn offers.

Ben shakes his head and signals to the barman. When he has his bottle of beer, he comes to sit on a bar stall with the others.

“Rey was just telling us that you went on a shopping trip together,” Poe says, a smirk playing across his mouth.

“Uh huh,” Ben says, picking at the label on his beer bottle.

“You detest shopping.” Poe sniggers.

“He is my very own guardian angel. He came and rescued me when I was lost and drunk last week.” Rey smiles broadly at Ben, and her eyes shine. “I was so drunk Ben had to help me into bed.”

“Oh, did he?” Finn says, glowering at Ben and crossing his arms.

Ben flushes.

Poe slaps his hands together. “The lengths some men will go to just to see a chick naked.”

“What’s so funny?” Rey swings her gaze from one face to the next.

Finn puffs out his chest and scowls at Ben. “Rey seems to be under the impression that you are gay, Ben.”

“Ben... is not gay?” She gasps. Her face burns as images of all the intimate moments, and all the intimate things she’s told him come zipping into her mind. Her eyes fly to Ben’s face in horror.

Ben looks like a fish plucked from the water and struggling for oxygen. His eyes bulge and his mouth opens. And shuts. And opens. And shuts.

Finally, words tumble from him. “Whywouldyouthinkthat?!”

“Because you dress so well, and your friends with Poe.”

“I do have straight friends!” Poe interjects.

“That’s it?!”

“You’ve never talked about girls?”

“Have I ever talked about boys?”

“....no.”

Poe and Finn watch the exchange, their eyes swinging back and forth between Ben and Rey as if they were following the ball at a tennis match. 

“And you’re very well groomed. I mean you blow dry your hair.”

“I do not blow dry my hair.”

“And you like Barbara Streisand and Dolly Parton.”

“As well as lots of other artists!”

“And you took me to see Les Miserables.”

“Because you really wanted to see it. Is there anything else?”

Rey pauses to consider. “No.”

“Just for the record, I hate Barbara Streisand,” Finn mutters.

“And I have never seen a musical,” Poe adds.

There’s silence. Finn leans in to whisper something in Poe’s ear and Rey avoids Ben’s eye as she plays with the hem of her skirt.

“Arhhh! This is a tune.” Finn cries, jumping off his stall. “Who's coming to dance? Rey?” 

She shakes her head.

“Ben?”

“I don’t dance.”

“Only to Rey’s tune!” Poe chuckles. Finn grabs his arm and pulls him towards the area of the bar where a few wasted people are swaying and jiggling in time to the music.

Rey screws up hers eyes. How? How did she get this so wrong? She thinks back to the first night she met Ben. Poe had said he was bringing along his oldest and grumpiest best friend. And as he’d sauntered into the restaurant in his dark suit with his white shirt loosened at the collar - tall, stacked and domineering - she’d cursed her luck that every attractive man she ever met was gay. But had Poe ever said that Ben was? Looking back, she’s not sure he had; she’d obviously just assumed it. She has a habit of jumping to conclusions.

Ben hops off his stool and comes to stand next to Rey. He leans forward, his forearms resting against the bar and twists his beer bottle in his hands.

“You know. Things are starting to make a lot more sense, Rey.” He grins, his eyes twinkling. “At times I thought I was losing my mind.”

Rey stares at her hands. He’s right. Things do make more sense. The way he’s always been there for her, but at the same time, has kept a respectable physical distance. 

“Are things going to change between us now, Ben?”

He examines her face. “Do you want them to?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think I could bear to lose another friend.” She sighs deeply. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alone.”

Ben downs the dredges of his beer, places the bottle on the bar, and takes Rey’s hand in his own.

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you,” she replies, peeking up into his deep brown eyes. She’s always felt like she could get lost in their darkness whenever she’s truly met his gaze. But she’s not allowed herself to think that way. What’s the point in being attracted to your gay best friend? What’s the point in falling in love with him? If desire like that has ever attempted to creep up on her, she’s shut it down pretty swiftly.

But now...now things are different. Now she understands why he’s looked at her in that certain way sometimes. Why his eyes have roamed her body, lingered a little too long, flashed with lust.

And now she understands, what’s to stop her? 

She squeezes Ben’s hand. They are very large hands and his fingers are long. She can picture just what she’d like those hands and those fingers to do to her.

The problem is - how does she make it happen? All this time and he’s never made a move on her. Maybe she’s jumping to conclusions again. Maybe he doesn’t think of her that way. Maybe she’s more of a little sister to him than anything else.

....

 _Five days later_

Ben’s working late in the office again. He has another deadline, and there never seems to be enough hours in the day to complete all the work he needs to. Also, he can’t face heading home. Back to his empty apartment and his empty bed.

He’s been feeling uneasy ever since his discovery about Rey. At first, he was pleased, relieved. Everything that had been driving him crazy finally made sense. And a new glimmer of hope sparked in his chest.

But then his mind had wandered down a different path. One he knows isn’t PC, but, nonetheless, he can’t help it. With his physique, type A personality and high powered job, he’s always considered himself a manly man. But now that impression has taken a considerable knock. 

Plus there’s the realisation that no matter what they’d told each other at the bar on Friday night, things must have changed because he hasn’t heard a squeak from her ever since.

The office is silent. It’s just him. Only the hum of his computer and the distant whir of traffic to keep him company. He leans back in his chair and rubs his hands over his face.

As he yawns widely, his ears prick up at the sound of footsteps in the corridor and a firm knock on his office door.

Who the fuck could that be? He wonders. And he prays it’s not his mother. She’s been known to track him down and drag him out to some family event in the past.

“Come in.”

The door flies back, and in marches Rey, her mouth and eyes fixed steely. Ben nearly falls off his chair in shock.

“Rey?!” He remains frozen in his chair stunned. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to see you!” She stands glowering at him with her hands on her hips.

“How did you know where I was?”

“I pinged you.”

“How did you get in?”

“The very nice security man downstairs let me in. I told him I was your wife.”

“Flipping hell.”

She strides over to his office window, and with her back to him stares out at the flickering city lights. He can see her determined face reflected back at him in the glass.

“It’s an impressive view.”

“Are you...are you wearing a raincoat, Rey?”

“Yes.”

“Is it raining?”

“No.” She still baffles him. That coat is very short, and as his eyes roam down her lean legs he realises she’s wearing heels. He’s never seen her in heels before, she always wears flats.

“You haven’t been in touch,” she says.

“Neither have you.” Her shoulders tense. 

“You said things between us wouldn’t change.”

“I don’t want them to.” 

“But I’ve been thinking...that maybe... I do.”

“Oh.” He feels his heart drop down into his stomach, and that nauseous unease he often experiences when he’s with her.

She spins around and her hands are in the belt of her coat. Her eyes shine with grit and something else unfamiliar.

She takes several paces towards him as she unties the belt and allows the coat to fall open. He glimpses what he thinks is flesh, but in the dim office light his mind could be playing tricks on him. His heart drums in his throat and he remains very still, as if her lazer gaze has pinned him in place.

“I do want things between us to change.” She rolls her shoulders and shimmies the coat over them and lets it cascade to the floor with a whoosh. His mouth falls open.

She’s standing there in his office in just her underwear, stockings and high heels.

And It’s the intricate and expensive set from their shopping trip.

“I bought it,” she says.

He struggles to find his voice. “I can see.”

“I decided it might be worth the investment.”

He’s at a loss for words. Last time, he’d only glimpsed snippets of her, but now he sees it all. Her perky breasts, the dark thatch of hair visible through her panties, her soft tanned skin. She’s like a vision.

He hardly dare believe she is real.

He pinches himself hard on the thigh.

“What are you doing?” She asks, frowning and taking several steps more towards him.

“Checking I’m not dreaming.”

“Have you dreamt of me, Ben?”

“You have no fucking idea, Rey.”

“Oh I do, because I think I’ve had the same dreams.”

She shuffles closer and he opens his legs, allowing her to stand right before him as he sits on his black leather chair. 

“Did you dream of us here,” she asks, “in your office?”

He nods and slowly he brings his hands to rest on her hips. Her skin is warm and smooth, but there’s the hardness of her taut stomach and her hip bones beneath.

Lifting his gaze, he finds she’s bent her head to watch him, and her loose chestnut hair hangs down framing her face.

“What did you imagine?” She whispers.

He screws up his eyes and shakes his head. “I want to make love to you, Rey. I want to worship you. I don’t want some kind of friends with benefits arrangement.” He opens his eyes. She smiles. “I’m serious. I’ve been living off scraps of you for months. It’s been driving me mad. I can’t do that to myself.”

“I want us to be more than friends, more than friends with benefits.”

Leaning forward, his lips brush her stomach and she smells faintly of soap. He kisses her and can’t resist swishing his tongue into her belly button.

“The things I’ve imagined would make you blush, buttercup.”

“I doubt it,” she says flatly. She grasps his chin in her fingers and lifts his face, then takes a firm hold of his tie, tugs it loose and pulls it roughly over his head. 

He grips her waist a little tighter and she bends lower to kiss him. Her lips caress his sweetly and he feels her fall into him, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her mouth is warm and wet and welcoming and she tastes like the sweetest dessert he’s ever had. 

Shit, she looks like the tastiest little thing he has ever laid hands on. 

He can’t resist creeping his hands up to the lacy material that bind her breasts and trailing his fingers along the top of the bra, where her flesh is exposed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he moans.

“Why didn’t you tell me that in the changing room?”

“Rey!”

“Have you...have you wanted me all this time and never told me?”

He looks up at her sheepishly.

“You didn’t seem interested.”

“I would’ve been if I’d known how you felt.” She snaps open the buttons of his shirt and yanks it down over his shoulders. The action forces his arms to his sides, and he battles to draw his arms out of the sleeves.

“You need to take the cuff links off, Rey.” Her eyes twinkle and a sly smile plays over her lips.

“No!” He struggles some more but it’s impossible and he lets his arms drop to his sides in defeat.

Satisfied, she climbs up into his lap, straddling him as she does and teasing him with a grind of her crotch against his. 

Her hands roam the contours of his sculptured chest and shoulders, while she kisses him with increasing intensity, and he returns the kiss with all the longing and heartache he’s had bottled up for all these months. Creepingly, her fingers descend to the lower part of his stomach, and he shudders as they draw circles closer and closer to his waistband.

Her lips leave his and she turns to sucking and nibbling at his neck, teasing him with her teeth and her tongue. Then she leans back, and fixing him with a hard look, she reaches behind her back and unhooks the bra.

“You can do it yourself now, I see.”

“I’ve been practising.” But she doesn’t go to remove it, instead she lets it hang on her shoulders and simply grins, licking her lips. He growls at her and lunges forward to grasp the bra between his teeth, and with a toss of his head pulls it from her chest and flings it to the floor. She raises an eyebrow and he tilts forward to kiss her sternum, feeling the beat of her heart on his lips and swinging his head slightly from side to side, enjoying the swell of her breasts against his cheeks.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, thinking he could stay here forever, but she tugs his hair sharply, and he drags his stubbled chin to her nipple, causing her to wince. Delighted to find her nipple already hardened, he slithers his tongue over the tip, glides around the creased velvety skin and then sucks her whole tit into his mouth. From the corner of his eye, he can see she’s squeezing and clutching at her other breast, and again he wrestles with his shirt, desperate to release his hands.

“Please let me touch you, Rey?” He pleads.

“No. I’m still mad at you!”

“Me! Why?”

“We could’ve been doing this for the last nine months.”

“Buttercup, you are just as responsible for that as me!”

“Pretty lippy for a man with an obvious need that requires seeing to,” she says, grinding against him. 

“Shit! You’re right! Everything is my fault.” He nips at her other breast, smirking.

Then, with all his might, he tears his arms free, the shirt ripping down the middle with a roar, and grabs her arse, lifting the both of them from the chair. Holding her with one arm as she grips his neck, he sweeps aside his laptop and paperwork and lays her down on his desk.

“I hope you have a coat or a jacket.” He looks at her in confusion. “Otherwise, you’re leaving here topless.”

“Rey!”

“Yes?”

“Be quiet.”

She shuffles up onto her elbows. “If you are looking for some quiet and meek girl - I am not her. I am a noisy bitch, Ben.”

“Why am I not surprised!”

She goes to speak again, but he covers her mouth with his and occupies her tongue while his fingers explore her tender inner thighs. 

He considers winding her panties down her legs but then thinks better of it. Instead, he dips his fingers inside, finding her wet and swollen, her sensitive little nub already hard for him. She squeals into his mouth as he swirls his thumb wickedly around it, barely touching her and yet she squirms under him. His forefinger runs along the seam of her lips until he finds her entrance and plunges inside, noting how engorged her sweet spot is as he rubs at it.

She collapses flat on the desk, her spine arching and her head flying backwards.

She flinches with each flick of his fingers and swirl of his thumb. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” She moans.

“You like it, don’t you?” he smirks.

But her reply is lost in an avalanche of deep sighs and moans, and he hopes the security guard is not undertaking one of his patrols around the building. 

He watches as he winds her tauter and tauter, her legs quivering, the tendons in her neck tightening and her hands reaching above her to grip the far side of the desk. In his mind, he takes a mental picture, he wants to remember her like this - lost in pleasure.

And then she comes, noisy and messy, and he thinks this is the moment he officially falls head over heels in love with her.

“Shit - you weren’t kidding!” He chuckles. “I’m surprised the windows didn’t smash.”

“Make me scream again,” She bites her lip and traces her hands slowly down her body.

Hooking his fingers into her damp panties, he wrenches them off and kneels down on the floor.

“I didn’t mean like that,” she protests, attempting to sit up but collapsing back down when his mouth finds her. She tastes like her soap and a deep, primal musk. He kisses her passionately, sucking and tonguing every part of her until she’s coming again, screaming his name as her hands tighten in his hair.

When he’s finished with her, he trails kisses up her stomach, between her breasts and up her neck to her mouth. Their kiss is lazy, sloppy even, and he grinds into her, so hard now he knows he can't bare it for much longer.

“You ready for me?”

“Fuck yes,” she whimpers. 

He pulls back, whipping off his belt and tugging down his trousers and boxers. 

“There’s a condom in my raincoat.”

“Presumptuous!”

“Prepared!”

He hurries off to find it and when he arrives back, and sees her again, laid out ready for him on his desk, his breath is momentarily snatched away.

“Fuuuuck Rey!” He groans, rolling the condom on as quickly as he can. She grins up at him like a cunning little cat who’s stolen all the cream in the dairy, and from this position she blows him a kiss. 

He thanks every god known to man, and then comes to fuck her just like he’d imagined.

....

_Eighteen months later_

“You ready?”

“Yes... but are you sure? Your mother is going to kill you!”

“Did I tell you how breathtaking and beautiful you look?”

“You’re changing the subject.”

He sighs. “Yes, she will be mad, but then when she realises that having a new Mrs. Solo-“

“I’m not changing my name!”

“- in the family dramatically increases the chances of grandchildren-“

“Not for a long time!”

“-she’ll come round!” Ben kisses the crown of Rey’s head.

She smiles widely at him. “And doing it this way is us, isn’t it?”

“Yes - quiet, private and intimate.”

“I meant camp.” She grins.

He rolls his eyes. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?”

“No, never.”

“Lucky I love you, then.”

“Lucky I love you, too,” she says, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him as he wraps his arm around her waist. She pulls away to tell him; “You know I’m only marrying you so I can stay in the country.”

“I can live with that. Besides, I’m only marrying you for your mighty fine ass.” She rocks back down onto the soles of her feet, and he takes her hand in his.

“Come on then Buttercup- we can’t keep Elvis waiting!”

And they step into the Little White Chapel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm ReyloBrit on Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> I love kudos and comments so feel free to leave any thoughts.


End file.
